While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially related to bulkhead structures for ships and specifically to panel-type construction and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the bulkhead structure art, it is known to provide aluminum honeycomb construction panels mounted within "U" channels directly to the decks of a ship. Such construction, while providing the desired lightweight strength, often resulted in corrosion due to the dissimilar aluminum to steel metal construction in the presence of sea water. In addition, an open base member which received and supported the construction panels, trapped water and thereby increased the problems of corrosion. Further, it was not possible to pre-assemble bulkhead members for at least several reasons. When open U-shaped base members were used to support the bulkhead panels, it was often difficult to obtain the precise alignment required when the base members were welded to the deck. Also, erecting split H-shaped or H-shaped plates between bulkhead panels to allow for disassembly could not be accomplished until the bulkhead panels were installed.
Panel constructions of various types have been proposed in different types of construction operations. Exemplary of such prior art constructions are U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,756 to Polhamus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,027 to Paisley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,641 to Elliott; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,670 to Lightfoot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,292 to Braekkan; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,153 to Wollaeger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure wherein the base member and bulkhead panel of dissimilar metals are bound together by a polymeric material to substantially prevent corrosion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure wherein the bulkhead panels may be initially installed with the bulkhead plate members being installed at a later date.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closed base member for use with a bulkhead panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure which is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and erect.